Kung Fu Panda 3 Secrets and Threats
by doglover500
Summary: Summary: What if you were the last Panda on earth? What if you were told that other pandas were somewhere else? Po's shocked beyond reason. Will Po finally see his family or is a new threat standing in the way? Find out! On hold hiatus definitely. But will finish when I'm done with two of my stories are complete.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Kung Fu Panda 3 Secrets and Threats

Summary: What if you were the last Panda on earth? What if you were told that other pandas were somewhere else? Po's shocked beyond reason. Will Po finally see his family or is a new threat standing in the way? Find out!

A/N: Hi everyone I hope you like this story and hope that you review. I love ideas and suggestions. This is my first Kung Fu Panda story so no flames. I have a beta reader and her name is Craftygirl11 and check out her stories as well especially Haunted a Hawaii 5-0 story it's awesome as Po would say. Enjoy the story. See you at the bottom.

Prologue

Po was an ordinary panda who dreamed of becoming a Kung Fu Warrior. More so, on Master Tigress The leader of the group. He always had a crush on her. He wished that he could live with the Furious Five. His wish came true, he lived with them when he became the Dragon warrior, but they didn't except him at first. Po was determined to stay and learn Kung Fu. Master Shifu couldn't believe that Oogway chose the panda over one of the furious five but he promised that he will train the panda. Master Shifu was devastated that Master Oogway passed away. Shifu had to; somehow train Po in the arts of Kung Fu. He valued to train Po and ultimately succeeded. With the threat of Tai Lung approaching Po was scared that he wasn't able to defeat Tai Lung but he did with a Wushi finger hold and defeated him once and for all.

After he defeated Tai Lung the furious Five began to accept Po and everything else about him, including his laziness, his catchphrases, and his desire for food. Po had to get used to waking up early, training and not seeing his dad all the time.

Lord Shen was going to destroy China but a warrior with black and white was going to defeat him so he killed every panda except one. Po. Now the Furious Five and the dragon warrior were going to Gongmen city to stop Lord Shen. But Po had to master Inner peace as Master Shifu showed him. When they got to Gongmen City destroyed one weapon but Shen had more of them. Po wanted to find out more of his past but Tigress didn't want Po to get hurt so she said t stay in the jail so he wouldn't get hurt. But Po wouldn't listen and went anyways. But that was a big mistake because Po got shot by the canon into the river. Po found out where he was born and why his mother put him in a radish basket. Meanwhile the Furious Five got captured by Shen and was helpless but Po showed up and rescued the Five. Po finally defeated Shen and saved China.

Prophecy

A baby Panda was taken

And this panda was ripped away from its family

Parents were trying to find him

But lost hope until soothing happens

To make them believe that their son

Is back and to help them

Conquer anew rise of evil

That he has never defeated before

A/N: I know its short but I have this whole story planned out. I love reviews so please review. There's probably going to be 20 to 25 chapters


	2. Chapter 2 Sick & New Emotions

Ch. 2 Sick & New Emotions

It was a sunny day at the Valley of peace and Mr. Pings Dragon Warrior an Noodle shop was booming with customers. Po was upstairs sleeping. Master Shifu let him be with his dad and when Po woke up he didn't feel right but didn't think any of it. He was glad that he found inner peace and saved China. Po went downstairs to greet his dad.

"Hey dad," said Po.

Hey son, how are you?" asked Mr. Ping.

"I'm doing good." Po felt light headed for some strange reason but thankfully Mr. Ping didn't notice. But he knew he couldn't hold out for any longer if he stayed near the noodle shop cause his stomach was hurting him a little bit. But he ignored it as best he could.

"Hey dad I'm going to the jade palace," said Po.

"Okay but be careful."

"Don't worry I will."

The jade palace

Tigress was training as usual but something kept interrupting her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking how Po got hit by the canon by shen. She didn't know what feeling she felt but every time she tried to get rid of it, it always came back even stronger. It was like she needed to protect him from danger but she knew that Po could take care of himself.

Po finally made it to the top of the stairs and he felt sick to his stomach and felt pain in his tummy, it felt like he was going to throw up. So he just laid there hoping it would pass but it didn't so he did the only thing he could do was scream.

Tigress heard someone scream and the rest of the five followed her outside and they heard someone groaning in pain. They followed the noise but it kept moving when they got close but they kept at it. Po kept moving cause he didn't want to have his friends see him in pain but his stomach kept hurting him so he was still groaning and moaning. He finally found the barracks where they sleep and found his room. What he didn't know that Tigress and the others were following him and they were worried about Po. Tigress went to get Shifu.

Sacred pool of Tears

Master Shifu was meditating but somehow, something was interrupting his inner peace but he couldn't put his finger on it but he knew something was wrong. That's when Tigress showed up alittle out of breath.

"Master Shifu, it's Po, something's wrong with him," said Tigress. Shifu ran with Tigress to the barracks to hear Po still groaning and moaning inside his bedroom. Master Shifu had a worried look on his face.

"Po it's Master Shifu can I come in, please," Shifu said softly, so he wouldn't scare Po.

"I'm fine Master Shifu," said Po trying not to groan in the process but he failed, "on second thought, you can only come in."

Master Shifu went inside and he shut the door behind him and when he looked at Po he rushed towards him and felt his forehead and it felt hot. He must be running a fever, thought Shifu. Po kept moaning and groaning and clutching his stomach in pain.

"Please make it stop hurting," Po said wincing.

"Tigress get the medic here immediately!" exclaimed Shifu.

"Yes master."

Everyone was worried about Po because never he gets sick, they couldn't remember the last time Po ever got sick. Tigress finally came back with the medic. Shifu got out of the room so the medic could find out the problem with Po. The medic was trying to find out what was wrong with Po but Po wouldn't let the healer touch him.

"Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior won't let me touch him at all."

"Who will he trust to touch him?" asked Shifu.

"He wants tigress to take care of him-"

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know but I'm going to guess he'll tell you."

"Ok."

Tigress went to Po's door and knocked.

"Tigress is that you?" asked Po very weakly

Yes it's me Po can I come in?"

"Only you," Po said wincing.

Tigress went in and closed the door in front of her and turned around. She gasped at the site of po. He looked nothing like the panda she knew at all. He looked exhausted and his eyes didn't have the bright jade color. His eyes were very dull color of jade.

"You don't look so good," said Tigress gently.

"I don't feel to good but I won't have the healer touch me, because I had a dream/vision that I'm supposed to go back to Gongmen city to meet the soothsayer," Po said still clutching his stomach in pain.

"Po wouldn't it-"

"No just you I trust no one else to get me to Gongmen city please," begged Po.

"Okay I'll come with you."

"Thank you Tigress."

Tigress went back to the others and told everything that Po said to her.

"What should I do master?" asked Tigress.

You should be with him cause he trusts only you so I will excuse you from training, said Shifu " just take good care of him.

It was nighttime when Tigress went to Po's room and for once Po looked like he was peaceful. So Tigress slept on the floor into his room. When morning came Tigress woke up and went to get a cart so she could pull him so Po didn't have to walk all the way to Gongmen city but Po would have to walk to the cart and walk down the thousand steps to get to it.

"Po wake up," whispered Tigress. Po mumbled something something she couldn't understand so she tried again. "Po some bandits are attacking the villagers."

What- owwwwwwwww," groaned Po, "that's not funny Tigress."

"I know but I had to get you up somehow and you didn't answer the first time," explained Tigress. Po tried to get up by himself but a sharp pain went to his stomach.

"OUCH OW OW OW OW OW!" yelled Po.

"Don't try to get up by yourself," warned Tigress a little too late.

"Warn me a little earlier, please," snarled Po.

"Sorry Po but you can't walk like this so I'm going to have to carry you all the way to the bottom of the thousand steps and into the cart, you know the cart that you chased wolf boss," said Tigress. She went to grab Po he flinched.

What's wrong Po?" asked Tigress.

I'm scared you'll hurt me," said Po,seeing her face but quickly explained, "your hardcore and you destroy stuff."

"I would never hurt you when your sick or hurt Po," said Tigress seriously, "do you trust me Po?"

Po thought about it and his heart was saying yes but his mind was saying no so he had a battle and his heart won.

"Yes I trust you," said Po.

Tigress carefully went towards Po and picked him up, Po flinched alittle but didn't say anything. She was very careful not to drop him and she gently put Po in the cart. Po was smiling at Tigress and wouldn't let go of her paw. They both blushed and looked away from eachother. Tigress tied a rope to her waist and the cart pulled the cart away from the valley of peace.

"Wait, what about my dad?" asked Po, holding his stomach in pain and trying to suppress a groan.

"Master Shifu will tell your father everything and that you love him a lot," said Tigress.

"Good but what about bandits coming?" asked Po.

You wouldn't be able to fight so I'll have to fight them," said Tigress.

It took two days to get to Gongmen city and Po fell asleep and he really needed it to. Tigress was looking for the soothsayer and she eventually she found the soothsayer and ran towards her.

"It's po, he very sick and he's in pain please help him."

The soothsayer looked at Po and saw that the tiger was indeed telling the truth. She went near the panda and checked him and saw he was ill.

"Your right but I can't heal him so go to Gongmen city to the hospital and when there done they'll tell you something important."

Tigress looked confused but went to the hospital. She did find a nurse and the nurse immediately put him in surgery cause she recognized him as the Dragon Warrior.

Po you have to get better, I hope you make it, Tigress thought, wait what am I thinking- what am I feeling.

Three hours later

"Master Tigress the Dra-"

"It's Po."

"Right, Po, he's made a full recovery but he's very weak," said the nurse, but the soothsayer will know what to do about it, though."

"Thank you." Tigress went back to the soothsayer while carrying po she was worried about him. When she saw the soothsayer she ran towards her and asked,

"What was wrong with him?"

"He had metal in his stomach but the nurses got the metal out of him but he has iron in his blood. So he has to take it easy for awhile. Just make sure he eats well gets plenty of rest and drink a lot of water."

"Thank you so much," said Tigress. She stayed where she was and got Po comfortable and he was still asleep. She remembered the Times that she was nasty to him but Po always forgave her and she was glad that he did.

Po's dream

Po was sitting by the peach tree eating some peaches when he heard a sound from behind him.

"Who's there? " asked Po.

"Your worst nightmare," the person said evily.

Po turned and saw a coyote standing there looking evily at Po.

"Who are you?" asked Po.

"Oh someone who will destroy you from the inside out," said the coyote.

* * *

Tigress was watching Po the whole time and Po kept moaning and groaning but he wouldn't wake up.

"Soothsayer come quick something is wrong with Po," said Tigress worriedly.

"He's having a fever dream."

* * *

Po was frightened but he knew this had to be a dream so he tried to wake up but he couldn't. He knew he had to have help and the only person he could think of was Tigress.

* * *

"Tigress help me please," said Po.

"Soothsayer what should I do," asked Tigress a little scared.

"I think Po wants you to get him out of his fever dream and fast," said the Soothsayer. Tigress understood what the Soothsayer was talking about and began meditation.

She knew she could do it because she done it before. So she went inside Po's dream and what scared him the most.

"Get away from him right now," snarled Tigress bearing her teeth. The coyote got scared and ran away. Tigress saw Po still scared so she approached him slowly.

"Po it's me Tigress I won't hurt you, I'm a friend," said Tigress.

"No get away from me!," yelled Po still thinking that Tigress was the coyote.

"Its me Tigress your friend," said Tigress, I saved your life when shen blasted the weaponry you the second time, remember."

Po thought really hard and began to remember that memory. "Yes I remember that, I just want to get out of here but I know I'll be weak but if you take care of me and I know I'll get better."

"I promise Po," promised Tigress. So she helped Po get out of the nightmare

* * *

Po groaned and opened his eyes an saw a bright light he blinked again and turned his head to the right saw Tigress looking at him he tried to get up but found out that he wasn't strong enough to lift his body off the bed.

"My head hurts," said Po, holding his head like it was going to explode. Tigress began massaging his head and Po let out a groan of relief. "That feels amazing, thanks Tigress."

"No problem Po."

"You need to take care of him and he will get better within two or three days," said the Soothsayer, "just stay here until then and make sure he doesn't pull his stitches."

After three days had passed Po was feeling much better but he still needed to be careful of his stitches, so they thanked the Soothsayer and went on there way home. Tigress still pulled Po in the cart and he didn't object at all, he wanted to be careful. Sometimes it was hard to breathe because whenever he took a deep breath his stomach would stretch and kind of pull the stitches.

"Po are you alright?" asked Tigress.

"I'm fine but every time I breathe deeply it hurts," explained Po, "plus I still feel pretty weak."

"Don't worry Po I'll take care of you," said Tigress.

**A/N: well that's the chapter. I have alot of plot bunnies in my head so this story is going to be on hiatus for now but will have the third chapter up of The Curse. I will never abandon my two stories at all. I combined the second chapter with the third chapter so it could be one full chapter**


	3. Chapter 3 Shocking news and letter

**Sorry about the confusion but I wanted to 2&3 together so this chapter can be about the shocking news and the letter. I hope you like it please review and if you have any suggestions on this story please leave it in a review. I will greatly appreciate it.**

Ch. 3 shocking news and letter

After they got home Po went straight to his bedroom to sleep. Tigress was worried about Po. Tigress went to her room to try to sleep but she found that she couldn't she was worried about Po. She could still hear Po gasping because he was breathing deeply.

One week later

Everyone was training and the furious five were worried about Po cause he wasn't himself. He received some shocking news a in a letter.

_Flashback_

_Po was training with Tigress when zeng showed up with a letter. _

_"Dragon warrior you have a letter," said zeng.'ll _

_"Oh thank you," Po said politely. He took the letter and went to his room to read it_

_Dear Dragon warrior_

_I heard what you did in the valley of peace. The whole village is impressed by your bravery, loyalty, and commitment. Then I heard that you saved gongmen city from Lord Shen we are eternally grateful for you and the whole village is in debt to you. _

_The reason why on writing this is because your not the only one that survived shen's attack. Yes I'm a panda just like you and I would love to meet you and you can bring a friend with you. I would love to see my son finally after twenty years._

_P.S. if you do decide to come, the village is called the valley of hope and were located pretty far away from you._

_Take care,_

_Bowin_

_Po was shocked that he couldn't believe it. There were other pandas like him in a village full of pandas. Then he saw another note attached to the letter and it was a map going straight to the valley of hope._

_"This is my chance to get to see other pandas," Po said to himself._

end of flashback

Po still couldn't believe that there's pandas still alive and he wasn't alone anymore. He wanted to bring Tigress with but he wasn't sure if she wanted to go with him. But he decided to ask her anyway. It was getting close to dinner time so Po made some bean buns and some secret ingredient soup.

Everyone showed up and started eating the soup but Po wasn't eating cause he was nervous that Tigress wouldn't want to go with him to see the valley of hope with him. Tigress noticed Po wasn't eating.

"Is everything alright Po?" asked Tigress.

"Oh um I'm uh fine," said Po. He started to eat and Po saw that Tigress wasn't convinced.

"You sure Po?" asked Tigress.

Yeah I'm sure," replied Po. _That's it, I'm asking Tigress when were going to bed,_ Po thouht. When they were done eating they went to their rooms to meditate or something else. Tigress was going to take a bath so she got ready for the bath but before she got in he heard someone knock on her door so she went to open the door and saw Po standing there nervously.

"Yes Po."

I was wondering if you would come with me to the valley of hope," wondered Po.

"Why me?" she asked.

Po shrugged.

Well I'd be honored to go with you," said Tigress.

"Thank you so much and the reason why I asked you is that I trust you more than you know," Po said softly.


End file.
